


The Birthday Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you see things, out there in the world, and you think of me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Girl

He was used to the looks whenever he walked into a precinct. They were a source of pride now. _Yes, fear me, because I'm going to do my job and the blue wall won't protect you if you’ve crossed the line_. It didn’t always work out that way, and he had been wrong on an occasion or two, but Tucker had no problem being the so-called antagonist. He walked through the one-six with his head held high and a power to his stride. He took the elevator four floors up to SVU and once again walked with purpose to the open door of Sergeant Olivia Benson. She looked up from her work while her squad occupied themselves and strained to hear anything that might be happening.

“Sergeant Benson, a moment of your time?”

“Come in, Lieutenant.”

Ed walked in and closed the door. He walked over to her desk, not too close but near the chair where visitors, ADAs, or the occasional witness might sit for conversation.

“Business or pleasure?” Liv asked as she closed her laptop. She looked down at the evidence bag that Tucker was holding in his hand. It hadn’t even been sliced open yet.

“I had to make it look authentic.” He said.

“I'm going to give you an A for effort even though I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about.”

“You should come a little closer. I think the kids have glasses to the wall and the less they hear, the better.”

Liv got up and walked around her desk. In a few seconds she was about three feet away from him.

“Closer, Sergeant.” He called to her with his finger.

She came in another foot or so. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Livvie Skivvie…”

“Oh God,” she smiled. “I hate when you call me that.” No she didn’t, not at all.

“Happy birthday to you.” He moved in for a quick kiss on the lips. Liv took hold of his tie so he couldn’t move back any more.

There was a small knock on the door. Rollins peeked her head in like a child about to be put on punishment.

“Liv?”

“Turn around and close the door, Rollins. I'm in a meeting that cannot be disturbed.”

Not saying another word, the detective did as she was told. Olivia stepped into Ed’s personal space. She was still holding his tie. He had the evidence bag in one hand and the other hand on her hip. She tilted her chin so she could look into his eyes. 

Those were the same blue eyes she woke up to yesterday morning. He had to leave early, didn’t want Noah or Lucy to catch him there. This was still something kinda new…something that mostly happened after the sun went down. Neither one of them felt comfortable calling them booty calls because it wasn’t just sex. The sex was nice but they were actually spending time together when they could. 

And when they couldn’t, there were the sweetest conversations on the phone. Sometimes Liv forgot she was talking to Tucker. She really liked Ed. Ed was witty, kind, very intelligent, and he made her laugh. 

Ed challenged her and Olivia Benson never backed away from a challenge. Ed made her whimper when they had sex. Olivia’s goal now was the fuckin whimper. That’s when she knew it was about to get so good that she'd be able to think of little else the next day.

“Do you want to tell me about your birthday wish?” He leaned just a bit closer, gave her Eskimo kisses.

“I didn’t blow out any candles.” Liv said.

“There's a small double chocolate cake with butter cream frosting in this bag. There are candles, and a little gift.”

“You bought me a gift?”

“It’s your birthday.” Having teased them both, Ed pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. It left them both breathless and wanting. He would take her now if he could…all she would have to do was say so. Ed slipped his hands into his pockets to quell the urge to touch her all over.

“What did you get me, I hope I don’t like it.” Liv quoted The Thin Man, which she had seen a million times but they watched for the first time together last week.

“You really are a peach, Sergeant Benson.”

“Thank you.” She took the bag. She wanted to rip it open right there and indulge in whatever he bought her. Liv would do her best to have some decorum. “I'm sorry we won't be able to see each other tonight.”

“You don’t have to apologize for wanting to spend your birthday with friends. I want you to have a great time. Let me get going before your squad has an aneurysm worrying about why we've been behind closed doors for so long.”

“One more kiss, Lieutenant?” Liv asked. “For the road?”

“It’s your birthday.” He put his arms around her. “You can have whatever you want.”

Ed kissed Olivia’s smile. He wanted to be with her tonight but they were still casual and she'd made plans with her close friends. No one knew about their relationship so he couldn’t exactly show up at her party or movie night. It didn’t bother Ed much. More things would come in time if the couple ever became more of a couple. He wasn’t going to push Olivia to be something that she wasn’t ready to be. This was her day and she should spend it however she wanted.

“I’ll call you later.” She waved as he walked over to the door.

“I look forward to it.”

Opening the door, Ed watched officers and detectives scatter. He couldn’t contain his smirk as he walked toward the elevator, eyes again straight ahead. Sometimes it was fun to let them all wonder. He was pretty sure whatever was running through their minds couldn’t be farther from the truth.

***

“Tucker.” Ed picked up the phone.

“Hey there, it’s Benson.”

“Hi.” His voice softened some. Just the number showed up on his phone, Ed had no idea who was on the other end. Like him, Olivia had more than one cell phone. Maybe someday soon they could make the decision to call each other using just one line.

“Whatcha doin?” she asked.

“I'm watching the hockey game. I'm going to go out on a limb and predict that the Rangers aren’t going all the way this season.”

“How bad is it?”

“Three-zero, in Chicago’s favor. I'm not rooting for anybody; I'm just here for the socially acceptable violence. What are you doing?”

“I'm lying in bed in my underwear eating birthday cake. It’s delicious. This moment might actually be perfect.”

“Is Noah asleep?”

“He's down for the count but I did get to sing happy birthday one more time with him before he fell into his deep sleep.”

“So tell me about this underwear.” Ed said.

“It’s red…and it’s lacy.” Liv said. “They're called cheeky hipsters, do you wanna guess why?”

A thousand reasons floated through Ed’s mind and he was sure that none were as good as the real one. He knew his fair share about underwear, lingerie. Getting to know even more about Olivia Benson’s was a life goal.

“I should tell you more how much I love your hips.”

“The way they move when you're on top of me?”

“And when I'm beneath you, Sergeant. When it comes to that sort of thing I always fall on the side of equality.”

“We don’t know how they move when you're behind me.” Liv bit her lip and laughed a bit. “That’s something we should explore in the near future.”

“Just say when.”

“An hour.”

“Ahh, I know what this is.” Ed laughed. “This is a booty call. That’s right, I'm just gonna tell it like it is. You're off by at least three or four hours.”

“I want you, Ed.”

“Are you drunk?” he asked. It wasn’t an insult, it was a fair question that they'd asked each other on more than one occasion. Once or twice they'd had drunken sex…Ed like sober sex better. Well, tipsy sex could be quite nice. But considering they were six months into whatever this might be, he didn’t want Olivia only calling him when her carnal urges were out of control.

“I'm tipsy, and a little high on double chocolate. It’s my birthday so I get whatever I wish.”

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Faster if you can make it happen.” Liv said.

“Would you like me to run to Tribeca, woman?”

“Oh no…you're going to need all your energy for me, Lieutenant.”

***

“Oh God, Liv, Liv, oh baby, shit, shit!”

She let out a sound of pleasurable pain as Ed pulled her hair. His other hand gripped her hip tight as he drove in and out of her. That’s what she wanted, she wanted to be fucked. It was her birthday dammit, and what women didn’t deserve that on her birthday if that’s what she wanted. Though balancing on one arm wasn’t easy, Liv was so close and needed to help herself along. The tension was building in the pit of her stomach, when she finally touched her clit she was surprised she didn’t come on the spot.

“Ed!” she whimpered, doing her best to circle her clit in time with his thrusts. “Oh God, don’t stop! Oh God!”

He leaned over her to kiss and bite her neck. The electricity caused by the sweat between them was enough to drive him out of his mind. When she cried out his name it was like something from another world. He knew he had skills in the bedroom, Ed’s confidence could border on cocky where that was concerned. 

But he wasn’t just pleasuring anyone, this was Olivia. This was a woman he desired for a long time even though he could hardly admit it to himself. And it wasn’t just about the sex…he desired her. There were times he was sure he could devour her, all she had to do was say yes.

Her arm was going to give out on her in a minute or two but she didn’t really give a damn. How giddy had she been after they hung up the phone. Ed was coming over and she was like a horny teenager. Finishing her cake, Liv put on some music and danced around to 80s pop to keep up her spirits. Birthdays weren't always easy days but it had been a great one tonight. 

She hadn’t spent it at a crime scene or preparing for trial. She was with the people she cared about the most and then came home and sang her sleepy baby his favorite lullabies. Now it was time for some grown woman time. Her man was coming over and she wanted to be ravaged. Liv wanted to lose a little control. It was something she felt safe doing with Ed; always a good experience.

_When the door buzzed, she turned off the radio and quickly walked out into the living room._

_“What's the secret password?” she asked._

_“Booty call.” Ed replied laughing._

_She laughed too and let him up. Olivia unlocked the door, leaving it open just enough for Ed to walk right in. And when he did, she knew she had him._

_“Wow, hello.” He smiled, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it on the coat rack in the hallway. “You were right…they're red and lacy.”_

_Liv wore a pair of cheeky panties and an NYPD baby doll tee. There was no need to wear anything else because it would all be coming off soon. Ed swept her into his arms and a passionate kiss._

_“You taste like cake.” He whispered against her mouth._

_“You hungry?” she asked, kissing him again._

_“Yes baby,” his hand stroked her sides, her back, and then reached down to cup her bare cheeks. “Tell me where I should start nibbling.”_

_“Take off my panties.”_

_“Here?”_

_“Right here.” Liv nodded._

_Ed did what she asked. He slid the down her legs and Liv kicked them off her feet._

_“Guess what I'm wearing under this tee shirt?” she lifted his sweatshirt over his head. It was a Butler Bulldogs shirt, Ed was nothing if not an Indiana boy through and through._

_“Is it red and lacy?”_

_“We’re going to the bedroom and you're going to find out_.”

“Damn baby.” Ed kissed her shoulder as they spooned on top of the blankets. Slowly, he separated their bodies but still held her close. “You OK?”

“I'm feeling just fine, thank you.”

“I didn’t pull your hair too hard, did I?” he stroked her hair. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“I liked that part.” Liv smiled just thinking about it.

“I kinda liked that part too.”

“My legs are still quivering. Mmm, that was great.”

Ed kissed her shoulder again, Liv reached back to caress his face. He'd given her exactly what she wanted and she knew that he would. It was nice to be with someone that you didn’t always have to lead. He could sense her wants and needs and if he was having trouble then Ed would ask. That’s something that she never figured about him. 

Ed didn’t mind leading at all but he wasn’t a drill sergeant or a tyrant…at least not in their personal life. He didn’t need to control her to get off; didn’t need to have his every move affirmed or praised. The way he went with the flow helped Liv relax. It had been a while since she relaxed in an intimate relationship. 

She was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. There had to be something that was going to knock her on her ass. Liv didn’t want to admit that she didn’t feel that way with Ed, at least not anymore. She was afraid that’s what would knock her on her ass.

“Hey,” she turned in his arms. “I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“How dare you?”

“That’s not the first time you’ve asked me that and I still don’t know how to answer.” Ed laughed. “Did you open your present?”

“It was great. I was pushing all the buttons, all excited like Noah is when he gets a new toy.”

She’d seen The Rainmaker in stores, always passed by it and thought she'd eventually get one for her bedroom. It looked like a rectangular clock radio and had about 15 buttons on it. The center button played rain. The other buttons added other noise like thunder, cars driving down wet road, crickets, even windshield wipers. You could make the rain light or hard. It was a perfect way to relax after a long day. Liv was sure she would get plenty of use out of it.

“I'm glad you liked it. I saw it and immediately thought of you.”

“So, you see things, out there in the world, and you think of me?” Liv asked.

“Yeah.” Ed nodded. “You're always somewhere in my mind.”

“How long has that been?”

“I don't know, a year or so…maybe longer.”

Liv gasped, feigning shock. She put her hands on his chest and rested her chin there. “You like me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” He looked down at her.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Currently? I was thinking that we’d take a hot shower, get nice and clean, and then I get you dirty again.”

“What's the point of the shower, Edward, if we’re going to get dirty again?” she straddled him, running her hands up his chest. Liv loved the feeling of his skin and muscles beneath her fingers.

“My plan is to take my time kissing you, touching you, tasting you. And when I do that, I want to taste every drop of you; just you, all Olivia. After that, I'm going to kiss you breathless…so you can taste it too. It’s just a working plan.”

“Motherfucker.”

“Sometimes.” Ed grinned.

“Well what are you waiting for,” Liv climbed off him and onto the carpet. She held out her hand. “Let's have that shower.”

***


End file.
